


Blood

by Perelka_L



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Metaphors, Other, there is no canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perelka_L/pseuds/Perelka_L
Summary: A short thing about blood and relationships.





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Short and unbeta'd. Most likely best thing I wrote so far with those two and as such, postable.

They have been friends before, a rare kinship outside their usual groups, a bond woven over shared whispers and exchanged secrets. Long hours spent on musings, discussions over philosophy and religions, nature of the world they lived in, all their views so different and yet both eager to share.

The friendship remained, even after the war broke out, even after both decided to sell away their own bodies to forces unknown - each in own way. Turning blood not of their own into tools was a choice driven by still their own desires, freedom or sympathy, wants so human and desperate. 

Those desires gave way for desires of others. One, devoured by greed, became closer to a god he wanted to use, ultimately corrupted by blood he attempted to corrupt. Other, led by selflessness and sentiment, stole a tool he knew next to nothing about and touched a god he so honestly venerated. All this while, blood flowed. Their blood was no longer their own, and when they met again then, both were eager to spill it. 

Spilled blood is free. It smells, no longer confined to veins. It shines, no longer kept in complete darkness. It entices and excites when recognized. 

And those that these two took for granted, did indeed recognize each other.  
The presence of one was enough now to warm the blood of the other. Shattered friendship was now drunk on fumes of iron and mercury, turning to something darker and capricious, a desire difficult to fulfill. 

As they met later, mixing flesh and bones, bodies singing and shivering - blood flowed freely, silver and red mixing lazily on surfaces of their skin. Lust not of their own was getting its share of satisfaction as they battled, over and over, biting into each other and prying their bodies open and never being close enough to feel fulfilled.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't judge me too harshly.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
